speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Mineral
The Plane of Mineral is in between the boundaries of the Plane of Elemental Earth and the Plane of Positive Energy. The plane is an expanse of glittering gems and solid chunks of different rare minerals, cemented together by seams of metals, some being unique to the plane and others being alloys not normally occurring naturally like steel. The plane is similar to the Plane of Earth, but is much more vibrant in color and has natural light thanks to its luminous crystalline superstructures. Hazards The biggest hazard on the plane is suffocation, but barring that there is some danger of lacerating or puncturing oneself on the jutting edges of gem or metal that line the walls in all directions within caverns and open spaces. There is also an observed phenomena of petrification and fossilization in some regions. Since the minerals of the plane are highly sought after for their monetary value the elementals of the plane are extremely hostile at times. Natives There are the usual strains of elementals, genasi, and mephits native to the plane. One can also find Dao, Pech, Tsnng, Xorn, Khargra, Crysmals, Shardminds, gem dragons, metallic dragons, and the Gem gnomes. Locations There is a large crater filled with the ruins of an ancient city filled with Gorgons. The crater is littered with statues of outsiders that attempted to find its treasures and elementals avoid this area. A strong petrification field is active in this area. There are lairs across the plane for gem dragons and metallic dragons, with a meeting place called the Platinum and Diamond Concordant that is almost always occupied by large processions of lesser dragonkin. There are hidden settlements of gem gnomes littered throughout the plane and their homes are one of the few sources of naturally occurring pockets of breathable air on the plane. The Dao have a mining camp called Prosperity near a gigantic ruby deposit, yet due to the unexpected hardships surrounding the venture the Dao are not fully entrenched in the plane and find it difficult to maintain their foothold. The crystalline humanoid races have a joint empire across the numerous tunnels of the plane, forming a democracy that join the Tsnng, Mineral Genasi, and Shardminds into a solid force that thinks first and foremost about the survival of the plane. They are in the process of creating a gigantic structure known only as The Last Gate and any attempts to make formal contact with them has been nearly impossible, due to their level of fortification in the plane. On the border to the Plane of Positive Energy are the Gemfields, an area of glittering and glowing gems, punctuated by the Tower of Lead, a forge that is so perfect that any work done there is immediately a masterwork. Unfortunately most of those who work it eventually go missing, possibly sucked into the Plane of Positive Energy. On the border of the Plane of Radiance is the region called Brighthome, which is essentially the same as the Gemfields but much warmer. On the border of the Plane of Magma is Natural Forge (Diddanauch in the Dwarves' tongue). This realm is full of molten ores of precious metals and is home to the greatest gold and silver smiths in the multiverse. The dripping Misty Caverns are on the border of the Plane of Steam, and are home to very large stalactites and stalagmites. The boundary between the plane of Ooze makes the Sparklemire, an underground sea of mud filled with razor-sharp crystals. Many travelers find themselves shredded trying to cross it. Category:Planes